vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Etalus
Summary Etalus was once a proud warrior of the Harbor Guard. When fighting the terrible of threat of Black Ice, a devastating force of destruction, the Ice launched a counterattack on the civilians, slaughtering nearly everyone. His heart broken and many of his comrades dead, Etalus decides to fight the Black Ice alone. Now a loner and unbridled by his fear of harming others, Etalus wields his power without restraint in destroying the Black Ice that took everything from him and his people. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Etalus Origin: Rivals of Aether Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 20 years old (Was an adult when he left for 20 years) Classification: Hunter of Black Ice, the Glacier's Might Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (Can create, call down, and manipulate ice), Transformation (Can turn parts of his body into ice), Statistics Amplification (When in his ice armor, his defense is greatly increased and he cannot be stunned or made to flinch when attacking), Breath Attack (Can breath out freezing air, freezing targets and terrain in front of him), Status Effect Inducement (Able to freeze an opponent within a block of ice, rendering them unable to retaliate; can stun an opponent with a parry), Temporary Invulnerability (Can parry an attack to become immune to damage for a brief time), Attack Reflection (Parry will turn around a projectile) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can harm his equals; is said to have the "might of a glacier" behind him) Speed: Subsonic combat speed and reactions, higher with Home Ice Advantage Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Is as physically strong as Kragg) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Physical strikes are his primary form of dealing damage) Durability: Large Mountain level (Can take hits from the rest of the cast) Stamina: High (Is an elite Harbor Guard, and can fight consistently for 20 years) Range: Melee range physically, tens of meters with ice attacks Standard Equipment: Ice Guantlets Intelligence: Unknown (Though Etalus is a powerhouse and trained warrior, he has never been specified to be a master strategist or anything above average) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Parry:' Temporarily becomes invulnerable, stunning opponents who touch him and turning all projectiles around. *'Ice Hammer:' Raises his guantlets into the air and forms a large hammer of ice, slamming it into the ground with great force. *'Armored Up:' When using Ice Hammer on top of ice, Etalus will shatter the ice and coat his body with it, gaining defenses and becoming resistant to stunning or movement impairment while attacking. *'Icicle Rain:' Roars, calling down a rain of massive ice spears that deal damage and freeze the ground they touch. *'Home Ice Advantage:' Etalus becomes far more mobile on ice, drifting across the ice at great speed. *'Avalanche:' Etalus coats his hindquarters in ice before slamming himself into the ground. This will shatter all ice in the area and freeze anyone standing near him or the ice solid. *'Cold Front:' Generates a spiky ice platform and jumps into the sky, sending himself flying upwards and anyone caught before the platform straight down. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Rivals of Aether Category:Ice Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters